Kratos' Lesson
by SylverX
Summary: Oh snap! Lloyd forgot about the regeneration test! Well, it can't be that bad. . .Colette told him she'd hired a tutor. Well, at least it won't be. . .no! one-shot


This is my oneshot of Kratos' Lesson. If you look on youtube, there is a thing called, "Kratos' Private Lesson," So I figured it would be funny to do a fanfiction from . . .maybe . . .Colette's point of view? I think that'd be fun! So here goes . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia OR the anime! I'm just here to do the fanfic.

Colette Brunel wandered into Professor Sage's classroom. She saw her best friend (and crush), Lloyd Irving, sitting thinking. Occasionally, she heard mumbles of, "That was an awesome move . . ." or "That was a perfect Beast . . ."

Colette sighed; she knew Lloyd wouldn't like this much, but . . .she could let herself see her best friend fail such an easy test! She always felt bad when that happened, especially since the kids kept making fun of him.

_Well, here goes_, she though. She walked over to Lloyd.

"Hey, um, Lloyd . . .?"

Lloyd looked up. "Yeah, what's up Colette?"

"Um . . ." Colette started. Ugh, why didn't she say it? She didn't want her friend to suffer, but she also didn't want to make him upset . . ."Uh, there's a test on the journey of regeneration tomorrow . . .you're ready for it, right?"

Lloyd froze as Colette cringed. This did not look good.

Lloyd banged his head on the desk. "Colette . . .WHY did you have to remind me?" He looked out the window, a faraway look in his eyes. "Y'know, it would have been nice to have been kept in the dark . . ." After a moment, a groan escaped his lips.

Colette sighed . . .she KNEW this would happen. And the solution she came up with wasn't going to make him happy, either. But it had to be done . . .besides, she already asked . . .

"I kind of figured you would forget, so I asked a sensei to come over and help!" Colette replied only half cheerily. "He should be here soon . . ."

Lloyd turned to her. "A-a sensei? But Raine is on vacation today!"

"Um . . .I know . . ." Colette stuttered. "That's why . . .I asked somebody different . . ."

"Sorry I'm late."

The sheer amount of sexiness that entered the room just about caused it to explode.

Lloyd's eyes widened. Colette started twiddling her thumbs. There was a moment of silence . . .

"KRATOS AURION?! You got Kratos Aurion to tutor me? Why not somebody else?!" Lloyd cried out to Colette, his eyes begging to be told this was not true.

"Well," Colette started, " Kratos is a mercenary that has traveled around most of Sylvarant, so he knows a lot of things! So I thought he'd be perfect to help us. Besides that . . ." Colette blushed, "he never really got to introduce himself to you, and you don't know him well, so . . .I figured it'd be nice of him to help us!"

Lloyd couldn't say much else. He just stood there twitching, as Colette blushed and apologized.

"I-it's nothing you be apologizing about."

"Oh! I'm sor-,"

"Don't worry about it."

Meanwhile, Kratos had made his way up to the front of the room. He waited for them to stop talking and take their seats. "I assume you were not aware of this test, Lloyd?" he said halfly annoyed

"Um . . ." Lloyd started. Kratos made him a little uncomfortable. He couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was his personality . . .or his strange origin . . .or maybe that he was infinitely hotter than Lloyd was!

(Um, yeah.)

Kratos sighed, "What DO you know about the regeneration journey?"

"Well, I know Colette's going on it!"

"And . . .?"

"That's about it!"

Queue anime falls. Kratos sighed. How could he know just THAT? Did he just sleep in class all day?

(Of course, we ALL know that can't POSSIBLY be true . . .)

"Alright then," he started. "Let's start with the beginning-the Kharlan War . . ." And thus began his class.

(I'm going to skip this, since we ALL know the history.)

" . . .So, when the regeneration journey is made, Sylvarant will be taken from its time of crisis and will be alive once again."

All was quiet. Then a snore ripped through the air. Kratos turned from the chalkboard to see Colette gazing at him unmovingly, Lloyd sleeping at his desk. His head was resting on his right hand. If it hadn't been for the fact that he just missed an ENTIRE lesson, it might've looked kind of cute.

Kratos stepped determined to the front of Lloyd's desk, took out his sword, and swung. The sheer power of his swing split the desk in two, causing for Lloyd to wake up and fall to the floor.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Lloyd yelled as he scrambled up.

" You were sleeping. I figured I do you a favor."

" Really? What did I miss?"

" This;" Kratos started counting on his fingers, "This is your exam for me: one, what religion did Mithos and Martel leave being. Two, how long did the Kharlan war last? Three; for the past 10 to 15 minutes, state exactly what I have been talking about."

Kratos' glare challenged Lloyd's. Both looked determined in getting their way. After what seemed like forever, Lloyd finally went, "Fine then. C'mon Colette."

"M-m-me?" she stuttered. This couldn't be good; she could tell by the way Kratos had been glaring that this wouldn't end well.

"Yeah. We're going to have a lottery in town. But instead of earning cash, you earn the chance to take Kratos' exam!" he flashed his idiot smile.

" . . .Judgement."

"WHAT?!"

A bright light began to shine. Both Colette and Lloyd passed out, thinking that he really HAD used Judgement. Meanwhile, Raine peeked into the classroom.

"Are they knocked out?"

"Yes. You may come in now."

Raine flew into the room. "YES! I KNEW that would teach them a lesson!"

" . . ."

"Now hopefully they will stop slacking in class and develop some brains!"

"Yeah, they need it."

Raine jumped and looked behind her. A brunette girl with red eyes stood there, unmoving. She wore a black shirt with a poncho, and black pants that stopped at the bottom of her ankle. The only part of her outfit that wasn't black was two arm-protectors, blue in color and with two blades hidden inside. Overall, she looked very . . .

" . . .Creepy." Raine said.

"Well ex-CUSE me!" she went. " It's not like I have the power to make you disappear from existence or anything!"

Kratos blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm SylverX!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm sorta the authoress."

"You mean to imply that this is just a make-believe realm that people watch from strange contraptions, enjoying themselves as we go on our journey, getting hurt and killing others?"

SylverX and Raine stared at Kratos. "Yeah . . .sorta." SylverX went. " This is just a random fanfic; I don't actually own this place."

"FASINATING!" Raine screamed.

. . .Kratos and SylverX slowly backed away.

" So was that all?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah, just one more minor thing before I go . . ."

" . . .Yes?"

"KRATOS-KUN!!"

The strange authoress glomped Kratos before grabbing the top of the scene and hoisting herself out of the story.

" . . ." Kratos blinked a couple of times, then went, "Was I just kissed by a rabid fangirl?"

In her sleep, Colette said, " . . .zzz . . .how can she be rabid . . .zzz . . .if she's not a bunny . . .zzz . . ."

Queue facefalling.

**Likey? Dislikey? PLEASE tell me what you think!!**

**Also, about the end . . .yes, I am a rabid fangirl. I can't help it! :P**

**Okay, yeah, I kinda failed at Colette's point of view, but. . .it was still good, right?**


End file.
